


Keith's Moment

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50 Percent Off - quote, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Freudian Elements, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Rivals, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, fight me, fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith doesn't like Lance one single bit, no sir. One day he decides to tell him exactly how he feels. It doesn't go as planned (Pidge is the only one who's amused). At the end of it all though, Keith can't say that he regrets it.Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> “This is it. This is the moment I get my penis back from that dolphin who stole it.” -- Haruka Nanase (50% Off)

Everyone knew Keith and Lance didn’t get along too well. No one really knew how it started though. In all honesty, Lance probably just got over-excited and started something. But today, Keith was going to finish it once and for all. 

This is it, Keith thought. He had to tell Lance one of two things. To either fight him, or just to fuck off. It couldn’t keep going on like this. It was going to impair their actual forming of Voltron, and someone was going to get hurt. He didn’t want to be held responsible for one of their friend’s lives. 

“Hey Mullet.” Lance sat down at the breakfast table next to Keith--even though like, almost all the other chairs were open. Lame. Pidge was sitting somewhere nearby, looking intently at their computer. Other than that, they were alone. “Your ugly mullet looks worse than usual. Didn’t know that was even possible.”

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST FUCK ME LANCE.”

The room went silent. Keith glared at Lance and his stupid bright red face. It was only then that he realized just how badly he’d messed up. 

Pidge started laughing, and Keith wanted to die. 

“...uh, okay.” Lance shrugged. He...he sounded serious. What. 

“...wait shit, what?” So much for a smart response to that. It was still the beginning of the morning and it had already gotten off to a terrible start. 


End file.
